1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carry measuring device, a hit-ball-direction measuring method, a carry measuring system, a carry measuring method, a hit-ball determining device, a hit-ball determining system, a hit-ball determining method, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
JP-A-10-43349 (Patent Literature 1) describes a swing diagnosis device that determines a hit ball direction and a carry of a hit ball on the basis of acceleration at impact time of a swing (a shot) obtained from an acceleration sensor attached to the back of the hand of a human.
However, in Patent Literature 1, a hit ball direction and a hit ball carry are estimated by integrating the acceleration at the impact time of the swing. Estimated values of the hit ball direction and the hit ball carry often deviate from an actual hit ball direction and an actual hit ball carry. As a cause of the deviation, for example, accumulation of calculation errors due to the integration and the influence of weather conditions such as wind on a hit ball are conceivable.